<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Logan's Birthday Present by Rubygail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377245">Logan's Birthday Present</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubygail/pseuds/Rubygail'>Rubygail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Presents, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders' Birthday, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubygail/pseuds/Rubygail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a oneshot I wrote to celebrate Logan's birthday today.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Plantonic DLAMPR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Logan's Birthday Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this! They all belong to Thomas Sanders!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan was confused.</p><p>That wasn't something he liked to admit, but the behaviour of his fellow sides over the past few days had been quite strange. </p><p>He didn't really notice at first, it took him a few hours to realise that whatever room he was occupying at any given time with another side always seemed to be much quieter than normal. After further study he concluded that the other sides were always whispering to each other if he was in the same room with them.</p><p>However, when he approached Patton about this odd behaviour the next day he was met with what he knows can only have been a falsehood.</p><p>"Patton, may I ask you something."</p><p>"Of course Logan! What is it?"</p><p>"Why have you all lowered your voice while talking to each other in my prescence recently?"</p><p>Patton's excuse to this would have been more believable had he not been so flustered that he was figuratively tripping over nearly every word. Or if he had actually come up with a good excuse.</p><p>"W-what do you mean? We we we haven't been d-doing that. I-I mean, it's just, um, I gotta go." And then he left.</p><p>After this encounter the sides stopped whispering in his prescence. But he knew something was still going on and he didn't know what it was. Logan did not like not knowing things. </p><p>So instead he tried asking Janus. In the hope that the decietful side will be more forthcoming. Unfortunately, Janus was of no more help than Patton.</p><p>"No Logan. I have no idea why we are acting strangely"</p><p>That was sarcasm, see, he was getting better at this. "Could you possably tell me the reason for this behaviour?"</p><p>Janus only smirked as he left the commons, heading towards Patton's room.</p><p>Days after that and the odd behaviour was still occurring, he had tried to get answers multiple times from multiple sides without much success.</p><p>Virgil had panicked and given the same type of defensive excuse as Patton had.</p><p>Remus had just totally ignored him and continued with what he was telling Logan before. Something about a new idea he had for a torture system. </p><p>The only side who actually told him something worthwhile was surprisingly Roman. Earlier that day he was debating whether it would be worth asking the fanciful side or not. Roman was the side that Logan seemed to figuratively butt heads with the most. Their relationship was never the best what with having such different opinions on how Thomas should live his life. But that did mean that Roman tended to be quite blunt with Logan a lot. And at this point Logan just wanted answers. So after breakfast that morning, while Patton and Janus were clearling the table, Virgil left to go to his room and Remus went, somewhere; (the answer of which even Logan decided didn't need an answer to) he caught Roman on his way to the imagination.</p><p>"Roman." Logan had said to get his attention.</p><p>"Yes, Logan?"</p><p>"Why have you been behaving strangley these past few days?" Maybe Logan could have been slightly less straight to the point, but it had never been his strong suit and at this point he had had enough.</p><p>"Ah." Roman seemed to stop for a moment, his usual bravado gone and a look that had Logan have not known any better he would have said looked like guilt. But it had gone as quickley as it had appeared as Roman resumed his princley position. "I am afraid I cannot help you there Teach."</p><p>"Why not!" So maybe Logan was getting frustrated with the secrecy, but he couldn't let this go, not after all these days of working to know the answer. He needed to know why.</p><p>"Logan. I know we have not seen eye-to-eye over the years, and that you won't want to, but please, just trust me when I say that you will know soon. Tomorrow, infact. Please just try to wait for tomorrow." And with that he left Logan in the corrider outside the imagination as the prince walked inside.</p><p>And so Logan was confused. </p><p>What was tomorrow? There is nothing special tomorrow, is there? He checked the calender he stored in his room, the main calender that Logan made sure contained all the important dates and events that Thomas wanted to remember. </p><p>He took out the calender from his desk and flipped the pages over to November. He looked at tomorrows date on the calender. November 3rd.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>~Time skip brought to you by Crofter's~</p><p>Logan woke up at exactly 6am as he does every morning. Though this day is not a normal day. It should be. By every account this was just like every other day.</p><p>Except today was his 'birthday' </p><p>To be honest, he had completley forgotten about his makeshift 'birthday'. He found the idea ridiculous. He played along with everyone else's but he never set time aside for his own. Of course Patton always hated that. He loved their 'birthdays'. Always getting gifts and baking cakes. Logan never saw the point, it's not as if they are their actual birthdays.</p><p>Nevertheless, he finished his morning routine by putting on his tie and preparing himself for whatever they had planned for the day.</p><p>As he entered the commons he immediatly knew something was off. It was too quiet, and the lights were off. Logan may get up earlier than most of the other sides, but Patton was always awake and cooking breakfast by 6:30, 7:00 at the latest. And these days Janus had taken to helping him as well. So for it to be 7:10 right now and the lights being off was really strange.</p><p>As he cautiously stepped into the room he heard a really faint whisper coming from the kitchen moments before the lights suddenly flashed on and...</p><p>"SURPRISE!"</p><p>Logan nearly figuratively jumped out of his skin.</p><p>"E = MC SCARED!"</p><p>"Happy birthday Logan!" Ah. Patton, he should have guessed something like this; a surprise party. "I know you don't usually like celebrating your birthday like this, but, I thought that we might do something more special this year. Like we did for Roman and Remus!"</p><p>Ah, yes. As Janus has now been accepted by Thomas and Remus has been getting closer to his brother again, Patton decided to make Roman's and Remus' 'birthdays' more extravigant than they normally did. Roman was of course, all for it; and it being Remus' first 'birthday' and the fact that it's, well, Remus. He was too.</p><p>So why did the thought that Patton would want to do the same with his 'birthday' never even cross his mind?</p><p>"I am sure it will be wonderful Patton. Where do we start?" Logan answered Patton with as much enthusiasm while not being too forced as possible. Though he did notice Janus' face scrunch up a bit at the falsehood Logan produced, he was glad the decietful side did not comment on it.</p><p>So the party started with Patton and Roman leading the charge, apparently having been the two in charge of the preparations for the party. Logan stuck closer to Virgil than the others with the anxious side being more of a 'wallflower' as his vocab cards would call it.</p><p>He ate some of the sandwhiches as they skipped breakfast in favour of surprisng (see: scaring) Logan with the party. And was delighted to find the filling to be Crofter's. </p><p>They cut the cake which Logan couldn't help but notice was decorated in a lovely pattern conducive to the De Stijl movement. He was glad they weren't doing that whole blow out the candles thing, he supposed even Patton knows when to stop on things like this.</p><p>As the party section of Logan's 'birthday' seemed to draw to a close. Patton announced it was 'present time' and that everyone should sit on or around the couch. </p><p>This is what Logan was bracing himself for all day. The presents. Logan wasn't actually oppossed to the idea of presents, it's just that, these last few years, the other sides seemed to..... struggle, with getting Logan gifts. Sometimes it seemed as if they had forgotten what his interests were. Sometimes it seemed as if they had forgotten he HAD interests. Also, this would be his first time recieving gifts from Janus and Remus, and so didn't know what to expect.</p><p>Patton insisted on going first, and so it was that he handed Logan a small gift-wrapped package along with one of his signiture famILY cards which had more dad jokes inside (it's totally not because the author cannot come up with any dad jokes to add in that they are not listed here). Logan put the card carfully to one side as he turned his attention towards the package. He tore away the paper to reveal a framed photograph of the six of them from christmas last year. They had all gotten a little tipsy from Thomas on eggnog and had made their way to the imagination all together. And a snapshot had been taken of them. Roman showed them the next day and Patton had immediately loved it.</p><p>"So you always remember that we love you" Patton told him.</p><p>Next it was Remus, who excitedly gave him a piece of paper. Logan was immediately curious as to what the creative side had given him. It was a small rectangular piece of green card with the words 'Safety Pass' written in a neat cursive on one side. He looked inquisitively at Remus who was sat beside his brother, who, Logan noted looked very happy but also shocked at what his brother had gifted him.</p><p>"It's a pass that let's a side that's not me or Ro into my side of the imagination safely. I thought you might be interested in some of my plants" Logan was figuratively hooked.</p><p>Virgil volunteered next. He passed Logan a small messily wrapped package which Logan slowly tore open. And was shocked at what he now knew he had in his lap. He gingerly picked up the object in his hands, not even caring that his jaw must be hanging opening in shock and wonder. It was notebook. That doesn't sound that amazing at first. But it is when you realise that it's a Doctor Who notebook. He looked at Virgil, speechless.</p><p>"I remembered how you got exited when Thomas referenced the show when we were, practising lying to Joan that one time." Virgil glanced at Janus, who to his credit, looked a bit sheepish at the mention of his introduction. "Roman helped me make it. It's, um. It's bigger on the inside." Logan all but stopped himself from squealing in delight at the implications of this.</p><p>Janus was next, handing his gift to Logan with a smile before moving back to seat. Logan opened the rather more heavy and bulky of his gifts to find what was a very Janus but also very Logan book. And suddenly he seemed to realise that he and Janus are a lot more alike than what he originally thought, and that he would like to get to know him a little more. As the tittle of the book was 'Greek Philosophy and it's effect on the modern world'</p><p>"It is quite the intertesting read. I thought you might gain some pleasure from it as well." Yes. Logan definitely needed to talk to Janus at some time.</p><p>The last side was Roman. Who gently handed Logan his neatly wrapped parcel which had a ribbon wrapped around and tied into a bow on top of it. Logan carfully took the ribbon off before proceeding to open his gift. Another book, but this one was definitely made by a side. By Roman to be specific.</p><p>"What is the plot?" He questioned.</p><p>Roman smiled. A genuinely exited happy smile towards Logan before answering.</p><p>" A sequel. To the screenplay I gave you for Christmas back in 2017, remember?"</p><p>Remember. Of course he remembered. He loved that screenplay, but he neglected to talk to Roman about it for fear of.... for fear of being ignored. </p><p>That was the problem, the reason he never wanted to make big deal of the day. He didn't want to be ignored, or written off as just logic, as just a.... just a.... robot. </p><p>And Logan burst into tears. Everything seemed to stop. He didn't even realise when someone had moved his gift from Logan out of his lap untill that same side was sat next to him bring him in for a hug he was too emotionally weak to protest too. </p><p>"It's okay. You're not that, you never were and never will be." It took him a second to place the voice of the side holding him.</p><p>Janus.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>He must have sensed everytime Logan lied. To himself, or someone else. And he wanted to help. </p><p>So Logan let him. </p><p>After a about an hour of being held by Janus as well as recieving many reassurances from the others. He was  finally able to somewhat collected himself enough to sit up and properly thank them for the presents. All of which he loved.</p><p>Patton then suggesting a movie night to end Logan's birthday, to which he agreed. Roman even conceded that as it was his day, Logan got to choose the movie. The first one at least, which Logan was more than happy with. </p><p>Everyone got changed into more comfortable clothing (see: onsies) and as they settled down to watch Mulan, Logan had to admit.</p><p>Maybe his birthday wasn't so bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was meant to be a cutle little fic for Logan's birthday. The angst came up organically (like Crofter's)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>